callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peacekeeper
The Peacekeeper is a weapon appearing as a submachine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and as an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Peacekeeper is featured in the Revolution downloadable content pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Multiplayer The Peacekeeper has the lightweight design of a submachine gun, but with better range and accuracy at the cost of close quarters firepower, essentially being a hybrid between a submachine gun and an assault rifle. It has one of the lowest damage outputs, and is tied with the PDW-57 and MSMC for the lowest rate of fire out of all submachine guns; as a result suffering in close quarters combat, even being outgunned by certain assault rifles and light machine guns; however, it outperforms all other submachine guns in terms of range, with its four to six-hit-kill range matching, and in some cases exceeding, those of assault rifles. In exchange for this impressive range, its close range time to kill is relatively long and it has moderate-low recoil. In addition, the Peacekeeper requires an assault rifle's default 0.25 seconds to aim down the sights as opposed to the submachine gun's default 0.2 seconds. In order to unlock Diamond Camouflage for the Peacekeeper, all other submachine guns as well as the Peacekeeper must have Gold Camouflage unlocked. However, unlocking camouflages for the Peacekeeper is not required to obtain Diamond Camouflage on other submachine guns. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 6) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 7) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 8) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 9) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 10) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 11) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 12) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 13) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 14) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 15) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 16) Gallery Peacekeeper BOII.png|The Peacekeeper in first person Peacekeeper Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights Peacekeeper reloading BOII.png|Reloading Peacekeeper Firing Third Person BOII.png|An ISA agent firing a Peacekeeper Peacekeeper Comics BOII.png|Peacekeeper with Comics Camo Peacekeeper Promo picture BOII.png|The Peacekeeper's early icon, seen in the Revolution trailer; notice how it differs from the current icon Peacekeeper Description BOII.jpg|A Peacekeeper advertisement Peacekeeper sihlouette Black ops 2.png|Early concept art of the Peacekeeper Videos Peacekeeper Gameplay BO2 (Nuketown 2025 20-13) Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The Peacekeeper returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 as an assault rifle, taking on the appearance of a factory-new Peacekeeper MK2. It was added with the Days of Summer continuation of the Operation Spectre Rising update. Specifications *Ammo (Blackout): 5.56mm *Operator Mod: None Multiplayer The Peacekeeper is a versatile weapon in many aspects. Taking the form of an assault rifle, the Peacekeeper has the mobility of most submachine guns in the game while offering the damage output and low recoil similar to the ICR-7 while having a fire rate similar to the Maddox RFB. However, the Peacekeeper struggles at longer ranges because of its fire rate, making it more ideal for medium engagements, although the Grip can be used to help reduce recoil if the player attempts to use the Peacekeeper to pick off an enemy from a distance. The Peacekeeper's arsenal of attachments also benefits more for mobility as opposed for damage, as High Caliber and FMJ are absent unlike most of the other assault rifles in its class. However, the Peacekeeper has the option for both the standard and II versions of the Quickdraw and Stock, allowing players to treat the weapon as a submachine gun for closer engagements. The Peacekeeper also accepts Rapid Fire, allowing the Peacekeeper to benefit at closer ranges against other submachine guns while the Hybrid Mags can allow the Peacekeeper to reload faster. Zombies The Peacekeeper is available in the Mystery Box for 950 points on all maps. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Writ of Shamash gaining increased damage, double the base magazine size and 512 reserve ammo. Blackout The Peacekeeper was added to Blackout, and can be acquired from a Blackjack Stash in limited time modes after the player acquires it from Reserves. It uses 5.56mm ammunition. Attachments Optics *Reflex *Threat Detector *NVIR *ELO Other *Stock (Stock II) *Quickdraw (Quickdraw II) *Grip *Suppressor *Rapid Fire *Hybrid Mags Gallery Peacekeeper BO4.png|The Peacekeeper in first person Peacekeeper Iron Sights BO4.png|Aiming down the sights Peacekeeper Reloading BO4.png|Reloading the Peacekeeper Peacekeeper Inspect BO4.png|Inspecting the Peacekeeper Peacekeeper Inspect 2 BO4.png Peacekeeper Inspect 3 BO4.png Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *"5.7x28" can be seen written on the side of the gun. This trait is shared with the PDW-57. *Other text includes "SEA AIR LAND" printed below "5.7x28", the word "ARBITER" printed in the silhouette of a bird, and: "PEACEKEEPER1227 ALEXANDRE, INC J317-M81215-6112". *The Peacekeeper seems to have an upgraded iron sights when no optical attachment is attached. A set of back-up iron sights is visible when using an optical attachment. In addition, these iron sights use blue tritium, contrary to the green, red, and white tritium commonly used on other weapons' luminous sight effects. *According to Murad Ainuddin, lead artist at Treyarch, the Peacekeeper was designed as a weapon to deal with counter-terrorist threats and V.I.P. protection.https://elite.callofduty.com/news/xbox/301 *The Peacekeeper has a split muzzle flash, making it seem like there are two barrels. *Bots in local multiplayer and Combat Training can use this gun even without the downloadable content installed. *While playing the Sharpshooter game type, it is possible to acquire this weapon, even without the downloadable content installed. **It can also be picked up from dead enemies, even without the DLC. *In the Marksman, Expert and Mastery calling cards, the Peacekeeper has a side view rather than an angled view and the weapon and background colors have less contrast than other such calling cards. *Its grip has a white theme. *Like the MTAR and the Chicom CQB, it has an unusable flashlight on the gun. References fr:Peacekeeper Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Assault Rifles